


Pristine

by Lashnarry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Gay Sex, Innocent!Ashton, M/M, Smut, Talks about rape, Top!Luke, bottom!Ashton, can't say more withous giving the book away, fem!ashton, hints of uncomitted sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lashnarry/pseuds/Lashnarry
Summary: Ashton Irwin. The word that describes him the best would be innocent, pure or pristine. He walks around the school in his pretty, pretty clothes, wearing his pretty, pretty make-up, so oblivious to all the guys gawking at him. Even if they aren’t gay Ashton is so undeniably attractive, he could turn almost every straight man gay. However, Ashton does not know this. Luke knows Ashton doesn’t since he’s Ashton’s friend. Luke can’t help but wanting to destroy his cute little friend’s innocence, not knowing how bad it will end. Or, Luke is very horny, in love and desperate for attention, but Ashton is innocent.





	1. Introduction

I do not own any of the people I write about, I simply borrow their looks, names and some personality traits they have that fit into the story.

 

Any negative comments about bands, persons or things mentioned in this story will be deleted and the person will most likely be blocked. If you dislike anything in this story but still decide to read it you don’t have to express your hate for whatever it is you dislike in the comments, you can just think about it in your head, thank you.

I will update this story whenever, sometimes it may be a double update and sometimes it may take a while. If I have a schedule I lose motivation to write, and for that reason I will not update once a week by schedule.


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This is the prologue! Most of this story will be written in Luke’s point of view except for a few small parts that’ll be written in Ashton’s point of view (or someone else, who knows). It will be written in third person, but mostly from Luke’s side of the story.
> 
> Unedited

Ashton Irwin. His best friend since diapers. His innocent, pure, pristine friend. His beautiful, kind hearted, fabulous crush. The head character in his dreams, all of them. He’s so, so perfect and Luke has been in love with him for as long as he can remember. Sadly, he is not the only one who’s into Ashton. You see, he’s very special in a good way. He loves to dress what people would call ‘girly’. He wears make-up almost every day and he loves wearing pretty skirts or dresses with crop-tops and cardigans. Now these clothes aren’t necessarily girly but Ashton is a feminine person, making his whole image look feminine. Luke sometimes wonders if Ashton is trans or genderfluid, however Ashton always tells him he feels like a boy but loves feeling pretty. Luke doesn’t judge Ashton, he loves Ashton just the way he is. Luke isn’t the only one though. You see, Ashton is innocent and pure which apparently attracts a lot of guys. Quite often guys from school try to force themselves on Ashton, and every time he comes to Luke crying about feeling used and molested. Luke sees red every single time Ashton tells him this, and if it wasn’t for the fact that Ashton hates when people fight, Luke would’ve probably tried killing them all. 

 

Luke and Ashton met in kindergarten. Luke was fascinated by the pretty boy sitting in the sandbox looking lost. Luke was mesmerised by the beautiful boy, walking up to him. “You’re really pretty”, Luke told him. The response he got was the prettiest sight Luke had ever seen. A bashful smile and a quiet thank you was the start of their beautiful friendship. 

 

When they were ten, Luke and Ashton were the best of friends. Ashton was lost though, he did not want to wear his saggy pants and a bit too big t-shirt. He wanted to wear the pretty skinny jeans or the pretty purple skirts all the girls wore at school. He wanted to wear their pretty tops and beautiful dresses. Ashton felt like he was weird and wrong for wanting that, but Luke was there for him. Luke was the one who told him it was okay to feel that way. He wasn’t weird or a freak, he was special and really pretty. Luke told Ashton this, and the response was once again a bashful smile and a quiet thank you. 

 

When they were thirteen Luke’s thoughts started to get out of hand. Luke has always had feelings for Ashton, he thinks. Ever since he first saw Ashton in the sandbox he had been infatuated with him. However, when Luke was thirteen puberty was hitting hard and his hormones were raging. His best friend was growing up to be so much more beautiful than before, and with his new pretty clothes and make-up, Luke couldn’t help it, he wanted to ruin him. You see, Ashton wasn’t your regular thirteen year old boy full of raging hormones and dirty thoughts. No, Ashton was pristine and innocent. He even asked Luke what the word mastùrbation means. Luke almost got hard at the thought of the all too innocent Ashton looking up what it means. He told Ashton he didn’t know, not wanting to ruin his innocence just yet. He couldn’t stop his dreams though, and they were really bad. It started out as innocent kissing which turned into groping which turned into sucking and licking and moáns and sweaty bodies under the covers. Luke was going crazy, jérking off at least three times a day because of Ashton. At one point just seeing Ashton made him hard and ready to burst.

 

Luke still feels this way. It’s not that bad now, but sometimes his dreams go to far or he spends his whole lunch period staring at Ashton instead of eating. The problem is, Ashton is still just as innocent. They are Juniors, seventeen years old and Ashton still doesn’t know what the word mastùrbation means. For some reason, Luke finds this extremely hot. He’s not alone on that, but he knows Ashton would never want any kind of relationship with some boy he doesn’t know. Luke finds comfort in that, however, it doesn’t stop him from getting mad every time someone tries anything with Ashton. Luke wishes to have some kind of relation with him. Whether it’s sexual or not, it doesn’t matter, he just wants to call Ashton his. He has wanted that since he was so, so little, Luke just knows he has to succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I know this is quite short and crappy, but it’s the prologue, I promise the chapters will be longer (and steamier ;P). I’m also really ill right now but I just had to post this. For some reason I only have motivation to write while on my phone, so this is written on my phone. 
> 
> What do you think about the story? What do you think about the characters? Mike and Cal will also appear soon, I promise. Does it sound remotely interesting? Let me know! 
> 
> Love, Eline :)


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke finds it hard to be around Ashton without wanting to ravish him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I know I’m very slow at updating right now but as soon as I get more into the story the chapters will be longer and the updates will be more frequent. I hope you like the chapter!
> 
> Warnings: Smut, swearing
> 
> Unedited

“Fücking héll Luke, did you do it again?” Calum’s voice is the first thing Luke hears in the morning and he really doesn’t have the energy to respond, he just sits down in the passenger seat of Calum’s car and gives him a look saying ‘just drive, I don’t want to talk about it’. Calum sighs, giving Luke one last glance before driving off to Ashton’s. 

Luke knows he looks like he just got hit by a car, bruises and cuts littering his whole body, however he is too tired and achy to explain anything to Calum. He knows Ashton will freak out on him as soon as he sees the bruises, but he will handle that when it happens. He takes the few minutes of peace to rest his head against the window of the car. Before Luke knows it the car door opens and an angry looking Ashton is looking at him with his arms crossed. 

“Please tell me you haven’t been in a fight again, Luke!” Ashton almost yells and Luke flinches, his head hurting far too much to handle Ashton screaming at him.

“You know why I look like this Ash, don’t play dumb. I was only making sure that douchebag who forced himself on you in the toilets yesterday knows not to touch you ever again! I was doing you a favor, why don’t you ever say thank you? I could have let him do it you know, ignored your calls for help and let you sort it out yourself. But of course I will do what best friends do and help you because I care for you.” Ashton always scolds Luke when he has been fighting some guy for him. Luke can’t help it, he can’t handle anyone other than himself (and maybe Calum) touching Ashton, he hates when guys take advantage of his Ashton. He won’t let them get away with that. 

“Luke I- sorry for yelling at you, but you know I don’t like violence and- and I don’t want you to get hurt because of me. And that’s also because I care about you, alright? You can’t just go around fighting everyone who touches me. One day you’ll get seriously hurt and it will be my fault. I can’t live with that, okay? Please just consider to stop fighting?” Ashton apologises to Luke, giving him puppy eyes. Luke wonders what Ashton would look like giving him that look with his mouth full of cóck. Luke hates himself for even thinking about destroying Ashton’s innocence. 

“It’s okay Ash, I understand that you don’t like violence. But I can’t and I won’t let them get away with making you feel anything other than happy.” Luke told Ashton as Ashton stepped into the car. Ashton put his hand on Luke’s shoulder and squeezed, ending the conversation. Calum started driving to school, used to their arguments about guys forcing themselves on Ashton. 

Now that Luke doesn’t have to concentrate on fighting Ashton he has the time to sneakily look in the rearview mirror at Ashton’s outfit and makeup. Jesus Christ, he looks fantastic. He always does, but today he looks so beautiful, Luke doesn’t understand how he does it. He’s getting aroused embarrassingly fast thinking about pulling Ashton’s lovely black crop top and his pretty purple skirt off. He thinks about seeing his cóck through the fabric of his panties. He imagines the panties being white, the contrast of the white lace against Ashton’s tan skin so beautiful. Luke’s starting to get hard in the car seat on his way to school of all places. Luke hates himself even more. 

~*~

Luke spends the whole day trying to will his hard-on away without success. Everytime he finally stops thinking about Ashton’s thick thighs in his short skirt he spots him across the classroom or he gets a text from Ashton saying something innocent or cute and it’s back again. This leads to Luke sitting in his last class for the day, feeling like he’s going to burst if he doesn’t jerk off right now. The worst thing is that he still needs to endure a whole trip with Ashton in Calum’s car. He’ll just have to sit in the back and try to hide his hard-on. 

When the bell rings he takes his time packing up his stuff. He places his book bag to strategically cover up his crotch up before walking to his locker. There he stands, in all his glory. His skirt has slipped even further up his legs, his ass almost visible beneath it. When Ashton turns around he smiles at Luke and waves cutely. “This boy will be the death of me, I swear”, Luke thinks before he tries to smile back at Ashton. He’s pretty sure his smile comes out as a grimace though. 

“Lukey, are you okay?” Ashton asks with a concerned look on his face. Trust Ash to try and take care of Luke the one time Luke really needs him to. 

“I’m fine Ash, I’m just very tired today, didn’t sleep well last night.” Truth is, after Luke beat up the guy who tried to force himself on Ashton yesterday, he was really jealous. After taking care of his bruises and cuts, he had spent the night thinking about holding Ashton, protecting him and his innocence from all of the douchebags who want to take advantage of him. Those thoughts had quickly escalated to dirtier thoughts. Needless to say, Luke spent his night jerking off to thoughts of stealing Ashton’s innocence by fucking him into the mattress. 

“Awww, Lukey, come here” Ashton coos and opens his arms for Luke to step into. He really shouldn’t hug Ashton right now considering the size of his hard-on, but he can never resist him. Luke steps into Ashton’s embrace and buries his face in his friend’s neck. He takes a few deep breaths before forcing himself to step out of Ashton’s embrace. As Luke takes his things from his locker he can feel Ashton’s gaze on him. 

“Ashy, I’m fine, please stop worrying”, Luke tells Ashton. 

“Luke, I just want you to always feel good and I’d do anything if it meant you’d feel better.” Shít, Ashton doesn’t know what those words do to Luke. The only thing that’d make Luke feel better right now would be fücking Ashton in his pretty purple skirt. He briefly considers asking Ashton to go home with him, but he decides against it. Luke desperately wants to ruin his feminine friend’s innocence, but he can’t, not right after Ash was almost raped. So, he tells Ashton he’ll be fine and they walk towards Calum’s car. 

~*~

A very awkward car ride filled with tension later, Luke is finally home alone. Luckily his mom and dad are at work, and both his brothers have moved out. His hard cóck is straining against the zipper of his black jeans as he steps through the front door. He stops for a moment to palm his díck before quickly moving towards his bedroom. He almost trips while running up the stairs, but he makes it to his bed, immediately stripping his clothes off of his body. When he takes his briefs off he sees just how bad the problem is. His balls have almost turned blue after being hard all day, the head of his cóck an angry shade of red, leaking precúm. 

As he lays down on the bed he tries to calm down for a second and gather his thoughts. Every time Luke jerks off he tries his best to think of anything but Ashton, however this never works. He finally wraps a hand around his cóck and immediately gasps, oversensitive after being hard all day. “Shít” He starts moving his hand, twisting it on the way up and rubbing his thumb over his slit. He moves his other hand to his nipples, pinching and rubbing them. His eyes close automatically, and all he can see is Ashton in his skirt, in his pretty panties, naked, under him, panting and moaning in pleasure. 

Luke comes embarrassingly fast, with Ashton’s name on his lips and shame taking over his mind. Every single time this happens he can’t help but think of Ashton, and afterwards he feels horrible for wanting to ruin his best friend’s innocence. Now, all Luke wants to do is wallow in self pity and cry because he hates this part of himself. Luke is nearing his breaking point, and he fears he will do something he will regret if he doesn’t get a grip on himself soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I’m so sorry for the delayed chapter, but I’ve been busy with school and trying to sort out my fucked up mind. But chapter 1 everybody! Hope you enjoy it, and like I have said before, the chapters will be both longer and better later on. 
> 
> What do you think about Luke’s urges? What do you think about the characters? Leave a comment! Love, Eline :)


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit starts happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Chapter 2 is here!! 
> 
> Warnings: Swear words
> 
> Unedited

The next day Luke decides to take the bus to school long before Calum comes to get him and Ashton with the car. He can’t be near Ashton today or he’ll do something crazy, like pulling him into the janitor’s closet and kissing the shít out of him. If he does something like that he’ll feel like one of those disgusting douches who try to fúck Ashton without permission and hate himself even more than he already does. Because of this, he takes the bus. 

 

The second Luke steps on the bus, however, he regrets it. It smells like a mixture of old tacos and dirty socks, and the only free seat he can see is next to a guy with something looking suspiciously like a rat in his pocket.  _ No thanks,  _ Luke thinks,  _ I’d rather stand in the middle of the bus for everyone to stare at.  _ Luke goes to stand by the door when he spots another free seat in the back of the bus next to a guy with what looks like galaxy hair. Luke thinks about sitting there, and when the bus starts moving and he almost falls he realises he will only survive the ride sitting down. Luke walks there carefully, not wanting to fall, and when he gets there he gives the guy with the hair a small, questioning smile. The guy gives him a tiny smile back and moves his bag to the side, making room for him. 

 

Surprisingly, the guy starts talking to him. “Why are you on the bus? Don’t you usually ride the car with that football dude, Calum? And you feminine friend?” Luke wonders how this guy, who he’s never seen before, knows who he is, before he remembers that being friends with Cal, the football team captain, probably makes him pretty well known around school. And it probably has something to do with the multiple fights he’s gotten in to protect Ashton as well. 

 

“Uhh.. I guess I just felt like taking the bus today”, Luke tells him, not really believing the lie himself. The guy raises his eyebrows at him and shakes his head.

 

“I’m sorry but no one chooses to take the bus if there’s another option. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I’ve got a real hard time believing you’d choose to ride a disgustingly smelling, extremely packed bus instead of a nice car.” He smiles at Luke.

 

“Well, you’re right, there’s another reason, however I don’t really want to talk about it.” Luke tells him with a small smile before looking down in his lap and biting his lip ring. He likes this guy, he seems like a nice guy, and his hair looks really cool. He wonders if it’d be weird if he told him so, but there’s nothing wrong with a compliment is there? So he does tell him. “I like you hair…” 

 

“Michael” He smiles, answering the unasked question. “Thank you”

 

“My name is Luke, by the way.” Luke says with a blush on his cheeks. Why does he have to be so awkward with new people? 

 

“Well Luke, nice to meet you” Michael smiles at him, and Luke gives him a small smile back, his cheeks still red. He turns his head forward and they sit in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to school.

 

~ * ~

 

[From: Calum 7.50 AM]

Hey bro, I’ll be at yours in a few x

 

[From: Luke 7.50 AM]

Uhh, I took the bus to school so I’m already there, you can just pick up Ash x

 

[From: Calum 7.52 AM]

U got some explaining to do

 

Luke sighs and puts his phone in his pocket. He knows that Calum won’t drop this until he knows what happened. However, the problem is, nothing happened. Luke’s feelings have just been building up for such a long time that he can’t control them anymore, and if he’s forced to spend time near Ashton he might just give in to them. 

 

~ * ~

 

All day, Luke hides from Ashton and Calum, eating lunch in the library with Michael. He’s a really nice guy, and Luke really enjoys his company. He does miss his precious Ashton though, his pretty face, his innocent mind and nice persona. When the day is over he decides to ask Calum for a ride home, because Michael was right, taking the bus really was horrible. He decides he can’t let Michael ride the bus alone, so at the end of the day he drags Michael with him to Calum’s car. Arriving there is like a punch in the face though, because after not seeing Ashton since yesterday it’s like his feelings have tripled. That, and Ashton looks  _ fuming _ . 

 

“Hi guys! This is Michael, he’s really nice. I met him today on the bus and decided I like him too much to let him get on that thing alone, please be nice…?” Luke rambles and shuts up when he sees Calum looking at him with an exasperated look. He tries a smile which thankfully makes Calum sigh and walk up to Michael. Ashton, however, stands his ground and crosses his arms, looking at his feet. 

 

“Hello Michael, I’m Calum and that’s Ashton over there, excuse him, he’s just tired.” Calum says, looking pointedly at Ashton, who just lifts his chin and looks away, before turning back to Michael with a smile and a hand to shake. Michael just smiles and shakes his hand. 

 

“I just wanted you to know that you don’t have to give me a ride, Luke dragged me here before I could say anything.” Michael smiles bashfully after dropping Calum’s hand. 

 

“Nah, that’s okay, where do you live?” Calum dismisses Michael’s words and opens the driver seat door. Ashton makes an offended noise before huffing and reaching for the passenger seat door. Luke grabs his arm before he can reach it and waits until Michael and Calum have closed their doors before talking.

 

“Okay Ash, what the hell is wrong with you?”

 

“What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you! You suddenly disappear for a whole day, totally ignoring us, and then you suddenly turn up with your new best friend because you ‘don’t want him to ride the bus alone’. No, I have every right to be angry with you for suddenly replacing us for someone new!” Ashton almost screams at Luke, and the blonde feels his pants tighten slightly, before getting irritated by himself for being turned on by this.  _ God damn it Luke, focus. _

 

“No Ash, you’re overreacting! Just because I make one other friend that I wanted to spend some time getting to know today you don’t get to be mad at me. It’s like you don’t want me to have any other friends but you, you were the exact same with Cal at first. Can’t you just be nice for once instead of being a total bitch to everyone I talk to?” When Luke is done Ashton stands there gaping at him like a fish. No apology comes however, so Luke just rolls his eyes and gets in the car. He’s met with confused glances by Michael and a knowing look from Calum. Like Luke mentioned, Ashton was the exact same towards Calum at first, but when he realised the brown boy wasn’t a threat to their friendship he warmed up to him. Luke had been annoyed then too, but this time Ashton really crossed the line. Maybe getting over him wouldn’t be so hard after all. One look in the mirror at Ashton sends that thought flying to the moon. 

 

~ * ~

 

As soon as both Michael and Ashton are out of the car Calum speaks. “Talk.” Luke sighs and thinks about what he’s going to say for a minute before he turns o Calum.

 

“My feelings for him are getting really out of hand okay? So I needed a bit of a break from all of the horrifyingly dirty thoughts I have of him every moment of every day. That’s why I took the bus, where I met Michael, who really is a cool guy. Then I thought, I can’t let him ride that piece of junk alone, so I took him with me. Ashton freaked out on me just like he did with you and I got mad. That’s all.” Luke looks at Calum’s profile as the maori boy sighs. 

 

“You really don’t see it, do you? He’s in love with you too, totally gone for you, that’s why he acts like this as soon as any potential threat gets close to you. I just don’t think he knows why he feels the way he feels with that innocent mind of his. You two are really the worst, it’s like watching a slightly twisted Hollywood drama movie.” Calum rolls his eyes with a fond smile. 

  
Luke’s heart is beating a hundred miles per hour after what Calum said.  _ Could it be true? Does Ashton really like me?  _ It would explain a lot of his weird behavior towards other guys. The problem remains still though, if Ashton is so innocent, how the héll is Luke supposed to do something about it? Especially with all of his dirty thoughts and inability to control himself around the curly haired guy. He fears that if they would be in a relationship, Luke wouldn’t be able to take it slow. He would be blinded by his dirty thoughts and wishes, and probably hurt Ashton in the process. No, telling Ashton is not an option, not until he’s mature enough. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N There we have chapter 2!! And now Mikey has been introduced! It’s been a busy summer and school semester so far and I apologise for the lack of updates, but sometimes I really can’t find the time, I hope you don’t mind! 
> 
> I just want to mention that this is written on 3 hours of sleep and an empty stomach, please be nice. Any response is welcome as long as it isn’t offensive. (This is also more than 1,6k words yay me). 
> 
> What do you think about Lashton fighting? About Michael? How Luke feels about telling Ashton he’s in love with him? Jealous Ashton? Leave a comment! :) Love, Eline

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short story with around ten chapters. The prologue will be posted shortly. English is not my first language so please tell me if I make any major mistakes. Feedback is always accepted as long as it’s not rude or mean.
> 
> You can also read this on wattpad, my username is Lashnarry, same as on here. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!


End file.
